Love, Loss, Life
by foxygurl88
Summary: The story of the loss and life of Karin Kurosaki and her budding love for Toshiro Hitsugaya. Starts out T, but rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author: Hey guys, i know this starts off pretty slow but bear with it. I went on a little bit of a Toshiro bender this past week, and this is one of the results. Tell me what you think, as this is the first time i've tried writing something like this. hope you enjoy it!**

**************************************************** ************************************************** **The day Karin met Toshiro Hitsugaya, her world changed. At the time she'd been in grade school and she just wanted him to help her team beat some older soccer players. He'd succeeded in doing so and then saving her life from a Hollow along with the rest of her team. As the years wore on, he would visit her brother, Ichigo often, but it was always with other officers and there was always some important business they had to take care of. So she rarely saw him other than in passing when he came down to grab an apple or some toast, nodding to her and briefly meeting her eyes before heading back to her brother's room. For the first 5 years, this didn't bother her. But when she was 15, she started seeing him in a completely different way. She didn't see him often because Ichigo was off at university, but he would pop in sometimes, asking her to go see Grandma Haru in the rare event that he had some time off, or when he would pass through Urahara's Shop, which she had started frequenting once she had hit puberty. She wasn't a Soul Reaper like her brother (although she often wished she was) nor had she developed odd powers like Sado and Orihime, but she could still see and be seen by Hollows and needed a way to protect herself and those around her. So Urahara would have her at his shop every day after school and she would help out and train in the basement room. Yuroichi helped her with basic martial arts, teaching her to be quick and strong. She liked Yuroichi. She would listen to Karin and understood her in a way an older sister or mother would. As she grew older, she would dream of Toshiro, pining after a boy she rarely saw and still looked like he was in grade school as she grew older. When she reached 16, she tried to dissuade herself from her unrequited affections for him. She'd started feeling like a pedophile, dreaming of the young boy and feeling that awful tug in her heart whenever she saw the younger boys playing soccer or with similar features to her Toshiro, like the shape of his eyes, his huffiness, that irritating stoic look. But it never worked. The last time she had seen him was a summer day when she was in the back half of her fifteen years. She was 17 now. She had all but forgotten him, between her swordplay club in school and martial arts clubs. She was top of her class and placed in every competition she was a part of, on top of her training at Urahara's with Yuroichi. She had many admirers, but she was too busy to return their affections. She didn't have time for them. She needed to focus and get to a good university, unlike her brother who had bitten off more than he could chew.

She walked home from Urahara's on her own, avoiding her father's "sneak attack" as she opened the door.

"Yuzu, I'm home," she called, walking over her dad's shoulders from where he lay face down. He groaned and she dropped her bag not far from him.

"Hey dad," she said, not looking at him on the ground and headed into the kitchen to see her sister Yuzu and her boyfriend at the stove, him holding her around the waist from behind while she stirred the curry. She hummed contentedly as she cooked and broke from his grasp briefly to check the rice. They'd been together for about a year and a half, and at first, it would make Karin remember Toshiro and would tug at her heart, filling her with envy, but not anymore. Now she just waved, grabbed herself a piece of toast, and went upstairs to get started on her homework until Yuzu was done. She was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang and she groaned before heading back downstairs.

"I got it," she called, hearing assent from Yuzu in the kitchen and her father icing his face in the living room. She turned the deadbolt and opened the door only to drown in the turquoise eyes before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Before her stood an older Toshiro, he was long and lean like Ichigo used to be at his age, with broad shoulders and the same spiky white hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. She drank him in hungrily, taking in every detail, from the same nonchalant pose with his hands in his pockets to that face that had matured to that of a man's but somehow stayed the same. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she noticed Urahara and Yuroichi with him. Then she noticed the sadness that touched her Toshiro's usual solemn expression and the way Yuroichi wouldn't meet her gaze. Urahara's usual dopey, comical expression was gone, replaced by a serious expression that aged him at least a decade.

"Karin…"

Her gaze was pulled back to Toshiro abruptly, filling her with a mixture of elation and dread. How her name coming from those lips made stomach flutter, but the tone of the visitors ruined it, placing the cold stone of dread in her abdomen.

"Karin-chan, can we come in?" Yuroichi asked softly. Karin nodded and moved out of the way. What happened? Why were they here?

They filed in, Toshiro bringing up the rear, lingering near her for a second then continuing without a word. They sat down on the couch in the living room, opposite her father, who was instantly serious at the sight of them. Yuzu wandered in from the kitchen with a dishtowel, drying her hands. Her boyfriend followed.

"Isshin-san-"

"What's happened?" Her father was not in the mood for small talk and Toshiro took a deep breath.

"We've come to inform you of a tragedy, I'm afraid."

Karin's stomach dropped. "Ichigo, what's happened to my brother?" she demanded, her voice shaking. Toshiro took a moment before turning to her.

"Your brother died a few hours ago," he replied bluntly. Karin breathed out and felt her knees give way. She heard Yuzu sob across the room. Her father only inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"How," he asked, somehow still composed. Karin's body felt numb from where she was on the floor. In seconds Yuoichi was next her, holding her arm, as if to lift her. But Karin stayed where she was, trying to keep breathing. Her brother was dead? But then…would she see him when she died, or was he gone, dead in spirit form? Toshiro still hadn't answered her father's question.

"HOW," she demanded, getting to her feet, her breathing rapid now. Toshiro stiffened at her tone and refused to look back at her.

"There was a shooting at his school…he tried to take down the shooter, but became a casualty instead. Rukia-san was near and took him almost immediately after he was hit. He didn't suffer, we assure you. He's in Soul Society now. In a few days, he'll be starting his first day at the Academy, and will become a full-fledged Soul Reaper within a matter of years, at the very most," Urahara answered instead. Karin sagged again, caught by Yuroichi this time.

"So he's not gone, just not here," her father summed up. Toshiro nodded. Yuzu cried silently into her boyfriend's shoulder. He held her, comforting her, causing anger to swell in place of Karin's despair. Toshiro should be holding HER like that, comforting HER instead of sitting there being all stoic. She stood up and stormed off in the direction of her room.

"Karin…"her father started, getting up and reaching for her arm, but Karin snatched it out of his reach and continued on her way. She slammed her door shut and stared at it for a moment, trying to calm her breathing. She started pacing, trying to process her multitude of emotions. The anger at Toshiro. The relief that her brother wasn't completely gone. The giddiness at seeing Toshiro again. The thrill of the eye contact they shared when she opened the door. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on her door before the doorknob twisted and opened to reveal Toshiro. Her anger flared again and she grabbed her pencil cup off her desk and hurled it at him. He moved his head slightly, barely avoiding it, as it hit the hallway behind him and broke, raining pencils and pens in front of her doorway. He glared at her reproachfully and closed the door.

"What the hell was that for?"

"YOU! I DON'T SEE YOU FOR 2 **YEARS** AND YOU JUST SAUNTER BACK HERE," she screeched, grabbing the glass of water off her bedside table and chucking it at him. He dodged again and it shattered against her door, leaving a wet spot. She snatched a baseball next. "WITH NEWS OF MY BROTHER'S **DEATH**!? NOT EVEN 'HEY, HOW'S IT GOING' JUST 'YOUR BROTHERS GONE'! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SCUM, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN SOUL, YOU—YOU—"

Something in her snapped as Ichigo's death hit her fully. "You—you—"

She fell to her knees and sobbed, tears streaming from her eyes before she could stop them, blurring her vision, making her feel even more alone in a room full of blurred blobs and splashes of color.

"You ins-sensitive b-b-_bastard_," she spluttered, wrapping her arms around herself and starting to rock. She was alone. Her father bore his grief alone, cool and collected, and Yuzu had her boyfriend to hold her and make the world brighter, but for her, there was nothing. No one. She was alone in this tide of grief, whether she was able to see Ichigo again or not, he still wasn't HERE with her. He wouldn't be an uncle to her children, he wouldn't be there when she needed him, and he wasn't there to comfort her now in her grief for him. Ichigo was all she had to help her and now he wasn't "just a phone call away." He was gone, learning to be a true Soul Reaper and to be with all his friends. She wouldn't see him grow old; she wouldn't be an auntie to his children…can he ever have children now? Sobs wracked her body and the dark abyss of loneliness and loss began to consume her. And she bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Karin…"

"Just get _out_ of here Toshiro! I hate you," she spat with as much venom she could muster between her tears. She felt him pull back and then there was silence in her room before he retreated and closed her door behind him as he left. She was alone again, curled up in the middle of her bedroom floor, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Darkness took her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was graduation day. Karin looked around emotionlessly at all her peers. She would be attending a small university a couple towns over in the fall. She'd really dropped the ball after Ichigo's funeral, quitting all her clubs, barely passing her classes, always late to school, stopped going to Urahara's and stopped training with Yuroichi. She had sought out any Hollows she could sense, hoping to go and join her brother, to be with him again, but they all seemed to disappear when she came near. She was plagued by nightmares of her brother's body covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes, his lively, defiant brown eyes cold and dull. Lifeless. At first she would wake up screaming. Now she just bore her horror in silence and waited for sleep to take her again. For the first few months, she just came to school disheveled, her uniform rumpled and her hair in disarray. She'd fall asleep in class and then would go home and sleep, neglecting to take showers for a few days at a time. Then she cut all her hair off one night in a fit of rage and started fighting with her father and sister. Yuzu had started spending her nights at her boyfriend's house with his family because Isshin and Karin had started to depress her almost to the point of no return and Karin had chased him from the house with her temper and sudden violent tendencies. Karin started wearing black eyeliner and eye shadow, filling her wardrobe with dark colors, dressing like she was in a constant state of mourning. Kids at school had started avoiding her; afraid of the next violent fight she would start in the hallways because 'he stared at her the wrong way'. She was numb to the world, not even noticing when her name was called for her diploma. Finally her classmates rose to leave and she hurried towards home, not noticing Yuroichi waiting for her outside until the woman practically lariat her to the ground.

"Congratulations Karin-chan," she said in her usual playful cat-like manner.

"Yuroichi, what the hell are you doing her," Karin grumbled in response. Yuroichi frowned.

"I came to see you graduate and talk some sense into your skinny ass."

"Well, you saw me graduate, you can give me the lecture on the way home," she said emotionlessly, shoving her hands in her pockets and heading in the direction of her house. Yuroichi grabbed her again.

"Oh no, you don't! It's to Urahara's shop with you," she retorted, heaving Karin over her shoulder and walking off. Karin resisted for a few moments before resigning herself and sulking all the way there. When they got close to the shop, the smell of barbeque filled her nostrils and the sound of chatter and laughter rang in her ears. They turned the corner and revealed all the usual Soul Reapers and Ichigo's friends Orihime, Ishida, and Sado mingling and laughing. Yuroichi deposited Karin on one of the table benches and Orihime embraced her warmly.

"Congratulations Karin-chaaan," she squealed. Sado ruffled her hair.

"I remember when I used to have to save your life," he said quietly, in his warm, Sado way. Ishida just adjusted his glasses and nodded to her. The Soul Reapers waved and for the first time in months, Karin felt something. Overwhelmed. The memories engulfed her and caused a lump in her throat. These were all Ichigo's friends, not hers. Ichigo should be here, but he wasn't. Rukia smiled and waved to her from a few yards away where she stood with Renji, and Karin's heart tightened. Those two were Ichigo's BEST Soul Reaper friends, always coming to the house and sleeping in his closet and breaking his stuff. Karin wanted to scream. Why would Urahara and Yuroichi torment her like this!? How could they be so cruel!?

Then she heard the door slide open.

Ichigo stood in the doorway, alone, and smiling his stupid Ichigo-grin. And she broke.

"NI-SAN," she cried and cleared the table with one leap in her haste to get to her brother, for fear that he might disappear and she would be alone again. Tears streamed from her face now, and she fell into her brother's arms, sobbing. Her father and Yuzu appeared from inside, grinning. Ichigo stroked her hair and murmured how much he missed her into her hair. She continued to cry, letting everything out, all the pain and hurt since his death, feeling lighter as every moment passed. She cried for what seemed like forever before pulling away and looking at him, smiling for the first time in months.

"What took you so long," she asked tearfully. He laughed.

"I had to graduate from the academy before I could come back. And now I'm the third seat in Squad 10," he said proudly. She hugged him again.

"I missed you so much," she muttered into his shirt. He smelled the same as he always did, like soap and a fresh fight. He was always fighting…it was as if he'd never left. Finally she stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Well, congrats on your graduation," she said. He smiled and tousled her short hair.

"You too little sister," he said. Finally, she could begin living again, knowing her brother was still around. They turned to the crowd of Soul Reapers and friends and started eating and laughing together. Karin sat with her brother and Rukia and Renji, and Rangiku sauntered up to her and sat on her other side.

"Karin-chan! You're so grown up! But _what_ did you do to your hair?" she asked, making small talk. Karin touched her hair, remembering the day she'd held the scissors and cut it, hoping to look more like her dead brother. That was the past now.

"Well, let's just say we had an argument," she replied. Rangiku laughed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho wanted to apologize for not being able to come, he got caught up in his office with his paperwork," she said nonchalantly, but clearly trying to scope out how Karin would respond to the mention of Toshiro. Karin's stomach fluttered.

"Well, I'm sure he thought I wouldn't be too keen on seeing him after the way we left things last time we saw each other," she replied, looking a little guilty. Rangiku looked happy.

"Oh I'm sure but, all the same."

"Tell him I'm sorry, will you, Rangiku-san?"

"Of course! Although your brother might as well, he does all my paper work, he may as well be lieutenant. He sees the captain more than I do nowadays, eh, Ichigo-kun," Rangiku teased, leaning over Karin and making her large bosom clearly visible to her brother. Ichigo started stuttering and the 2 began to bicker playfully, more at Ichigo's expense than at Rangiku's. Karin felt at peace once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin was 21 now, and had transferred to a larger university after her first 2 years at the small one near Karakura town, bringing up her grades and joining all the sports teams and clubs again. Her hair was long again, but she kept it choppy, thinking it gave her an edgy look. She had plenty of friends and even had a couple flings with a few guys over the years, but nothing long term. She was back in the top of her class and winning trophies and medals for various physical activities. She'd even taken up dance to help her express herself and to improve her swordplay. If she could dance without a sword, she could definitely dance with one. Life was as it should be. She would go visit home every now and again and sometimes Ichigo would come and visit her in Soul Reaper form, although she didn't see him often, being the third seat and all, which was fine. She didn't miss him as much, now that she knew he was out there and thriving in Soul Society. She'd moved on with her life. She was majoring in psychology and was training to become a physical therapist. She wanted to help people, whether their problems are physical or emotional. She didn't want people to suffer the way she did. She volunteered often and children's shelters, playing with the kids and assuring them that their parents or siblings were in a better place. It made her feel good, helping them.

One night in May, she'd gone to the bar with a couple of her girlfriends. They laughed as they drank sake, talking about boys, classes, careers, family, and just relaxing now that finals were over. Finally around 2 in the morning, Karin excused herself and said she'd head home. Alone and a little tipsy, she made her way towards her apartment. As she was crossing the last intersection, she heard the sound of a car horn, but it sounded far off. It wasn't until it was too late that she saw the headlights, then her world exploded with pain, sounds, and colors. There was too much pain for her to even cry out, she stayed silent and waited for her life to end, but it seemed to take its time. But then her brother was there, reaching for her hand. She somehow lifted her own to meet his. He lifted her from her body and her pain and they entered the Senkaimon, heading for the afterlife.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin was good at this Soul Reaper stuff. She'd been admitted to the Academy almost immediately after she had died and found she excelled in all her classes. She could perform most of the Kido forms without an incantation now with perfection and had a leg up in most of the other classes because of her training in her previous life. She mastered her zanpakuto with ease and learned her shikai within her first few months of training. She easily beat most of the students her age in martial arts classes and excelled in most of her academic classes due to the history of Soul Reapers in her family. She was being called a prodigy, often compared to Toshiro Hitsugaya, which miffed her a bit, but she took praise where she could get it. Captain Shuhei Hisagi had offered her Squad 9's lieutenant position upon her graduation in a couple of weeks, which she looked forward to. Her brother, the new lieutenant of Squad 13, couldn't be more proud of her. She'd been in Soul Society for almost a year now and not once had Toshiro come to see her. She guessed she had to call him _Hitsugaya-taicho_ now, but in her mind, he would always be Toshiro. She hoped he still looked the same as the last time she saw him, because she looked about 17/19 now. Not too different, but still young. One warm day in April, she was walking to her dorm from her last class of the day and bumped into something in the middle of the hallway. She fell and landed hard on her butt.

"Ow," she complained, rubbing her posterior as she got up.

Then she was face to face with him. He looked a couple years younger than she did, but he was somehow still taller than she was. She stared at him, her stomach fluttering as he stared back at her in shock. Finally, she remembered her place and lowered her eyes respectfully.

"Histugaya-taicho, I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said quietly. He inhaled sharply.

"Karin-chan,"he breathed, reaching for her arm. Karin looked up and met his turquoise eyes with her own again, searching for something. Anything. Happiness, regret, guilt…love. But all she saw was surprise.

"Toshiro, why haven't you come to visit me?"

It was a simple question. Toshiro looked down. When he met her gaze again, she saw something she couldn't discern in his eyes.

"I thought you hated me. I thought you never wanted to see me again," he replied quietly. Then she realized what it was she saw in his expression. It was hurt. She had hurt him back then and never apologized in person. Besides, Rangiku had gotten a little drunk the night of her graduation party with the Soul Reapers, she probably forgot to tell him.

"Oh Toshiro…I'm so sorry, I was angry and upset, I've wanted to apologize to you for years. I told Rangiku to tell you I was sorry at my graduation party, hoping you would come see me after that and I could tell you in person, but she got kinda drunk…"

Toshiro looked shocked again and was silent for a few moments. Then he nodded.

"That Matsumoto. Her drinking ALWAYS causes her to forget to tell me important things," he said, rubbing his temples. Karin smiled.

"I didn't mean anything I said," she assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He smirked.

"I'm glad. Otherwise I would have to make your life as a lieutenant hell," he joked. Or at least it seemed like he was joking, on his stoic way. She laughed.

"Congratulations on that, by the way," he said. She pushed him playfully.

"Yeah, they keep comparing me to you here."

"Well, we should catch up. Wanna go get some tea and dumplings?" he asked. She grinned.

"How about we play soccer instead," she suggested. He assumed his old apathetic stance, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Fine."

"Race you to my dorm!" She cried, running off. He smirked and shook his head, following her.

Karin retrieved her soccer ball and followed Toshiro to an empty field, where they played one on one until night came. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them.


	6. Chapter 6

200 years had passed since Karin had become a lieutenant. She enjoyed working with Captain Hisagi. He was a great teacher. She looked 25 now and was finally able to join her captain and Rangiku to the bars for a few drinks after work. She'd fought with countless Hollows beside her brother and their friends, enjoying this life that she led. Her father had joined them about 10 years into her new life; Yuzu followed him 20 years later. They were all together again, fighting side by side, making legends of their family. Yuzu joined Squad 4 and became the third seat, putting her motherly instincts to use. She and Yuzu became close as Soul Reapers and were often paired together when they were sent out. Karin was the fighter, a ruthless killer. Yuzu was the caretaker, the healing mother, just as she was in life. The only thing that kept her afterlife from being perfect was Toshiro. She still loved him and he still didn't know. She didn't know how to tell him. He was still so caught up in his work, and now she was quite busy herself. They would meet for tea and dumplings every now and again, but for the most part, they didn't see each other often. Yuzu had hit it off with Lieutenant Kira, Ichigo had married Rukia and they had a son, and her dad was just happy to see his kids happy and together again. But she was the odd one out now. But it wasn't because men weren't attracted to her. Captain Hisagi, Renji, and Sado (who had passed in his sleep about 30 years after she had died and graduated from the academy within months, settling for fifth seat in squad 8, under Kyoroku.) had all asked her out at one point or another. She had respectfully declined, making excuses about not being ready to settle down and she was too busy. But she still only had eyes for Toshiro.

Captain Hisagi had asked her out to lunch for the third time and Karin caved and decided to tag along on this "date that was not a date." They sat down at a table in the closest tea house and ordered their usually tea, dumplings, and teriyaki chicken skewers. Unbeknownst to Karin, Toshiro sat in the corner of the same tea house with his sister, Hinamori, glaring at Shuhei Hisagi's back. What was he doing here with Karin!? They looked like they were on a date, or at least Hisagi looked like he was on a date, while Karin thought it was a friendly lunch between friends.

"Histugaya-taicho? Toshiro? Shiiiiirooooo-kun," Hinamori said, waving her hand in front of his face, trying to bring him back to the present.

"Don't call me that," he snapped, not looking at her. Hinamori sighed and looked behind her, catching sight of Karin with Hisagi, who had apparently just told a funny joke.

"Shiro-kun, did you expect her to wait for you forever? It's been 200 years since you two reconnected."

"What are you talking about? Karin-chan is free to date whoever she pleases," he retorted, crossing his arms and looking sulky despite his nonchalant words. Hinamori groaned in exasperation.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin Kurosaki is beautiful, strong, and likeable. Honestly, everyone knows that Hisagi-taicho has been after her since he got over Rangiku-san! And ON TOP OF THAT, he's not the first! Renji-kun, _and_ Sado-kun have asked her out. Ichigo-san is married and has a kid. Yuzu-chan and Kira-kun have been dating for months now. She's the only Kurosaki who's stayed single. Why? No one knows. She says it's because she's busy, but other lieutenants and captains seem to have time to date, and it's not like she's taking care of Hisagi's duties too. She's ALWAYS had a soft spot for you, and you barely ever see her. So stop pining and either ask her out or get over it," she scolded. Toshiro looked shocked. He wasn't used to Hinamori scolding him like this. She saw his confusion and sighed again.

"Look, Shiro-kun, I've loved Kira-kun since the Academy. But I never made a move and neither did he, but now he's with someone else and I can't do anything about it. It sucks, but it's the truth and it's MY fault. Don't let that happen to you and Karin-chan. You guys are great together, and I don't want my little brother to suffer what I'm suffering now," she explained. Toshiro set his mouth and nodded. His sister was right. Karin was HIS. And he needed to make sure that Hisagi, Renji, and Sado knew that.


	7. Chapter 7 LEMON

**LEMON ALERT! Not my best, i admit, but this is my first attempt at an exceptionally tender lovemaking scene, rather than my usual one-night stands. Hope you enjoy, the next one will probably be more smutty. ;) enjoy!**

Toshiro walked into the Squad 9 Lieutenant's office and rapped on the door frame before sliding the door open. Karin looked up from her work and smiled tiredly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, he playful tone carrying a note of exhaustion. Toshiro shot her a sympathetic look. He knew that feeling.

"Karin-chan, I know you're tired, so maybe tonight's not a great night, but would…would you like to get a drink with me when you're free?" he asked. He'd suddenly become nervous…he was NEVER nervous. His palms were sweating, he felt sick to his stomach…he hoped she couldn't tell. Or if she did, she would say yes, at least to humor him. She looked stunned, but then pleased.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-taicho—"

"Karin-chan, call me Toshiro," he insisted. She smiled again.

"Of course I will join you for drinks tonight Toshiro-san. Give me about 15 minutes, I'll just finish up," she said, returning diligently to her work. He sighed inwardly, glad she didn't turn him down. He watched her fondly, admiring the way she immersed herself completely in what she had at hand, the way her black hair fell along her shoulders and back, the way she bit her lip as she reread over her work, making sure she did it correctly. Finally she exhaled and rose from her desk.

"Alright, let's go," she said. He got up from the couch he'd been sitting on and they made their way to the bar. They took a table in the back and ended up ordering 3 rounds of sake, laughing and talking all night. It was easy with her. He didn't have to force the conversation and he liked having fun with her rather than the apathetic way he regarded everyone else. After they finished their rounds, they headed back towards Squad 9 barracks. He intended to walk her home, make sure she got there safely. Not that she couldn't handle herself should she be attacked or otherwise, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

They made it to her quarters and they tumbled into the apartment together, giggling.

"Toshiro-san, you tripped me," she accused, laughing. He smiled mischievously.

"I'll tell you a secret," he said, waving her closer. Karin leaned over to lend him her ear, but he captured her lips with his own instead. She was surprised at first, but eventually relaxed into it, responding to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the hair above the nape of his neck. He smiled and flicked his tongue out to touch her lip. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. She responded in kind and pulled back, biting his lower lip and tugging on it. The kiss picked up speed as their passion increased. Finally, they pulled back for air, Karin's uniform was falling off her shoulders, exposing more of her, he looked at her skin hungrily and she met his gaze, panting and flushed. He looked away, conflicted. She was inebriated. He didn't want their first time to be like this. He made a movement to get up, but Karin reached for him and straddled him, pinning him to the floor.

"Now, time to tell you my secret. I'm not drunk, Toshiro-san. I'm a little tipsy, but in all actuality, I only had the one round of sake," she whispered into his ear. He looked at her, shocked.

"Well…neither did I…so where did the rest go?" he asked. She giggled.

"I poured the rest into my water cup when you weren't looking," she replied. He groaned.

"I froze it and stuffed it under my cushion," he said. She burst out laughing.

"Woooow, they're gonna have a mess to clean up!"

They laughed together for a time and then Karin got serious.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, I have waited for you to return my feelings for 209 years. I'm not letting you get away because you think my judgment's clouded by alcohol."

He looked at her for a long time.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he whispered. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss again. Her fingers started untying his uniform, sliding it off his shoulders. His bare arms wrapped around her waist and her hands roamed his body, moving smoothly over his arms, shoulders, back, chest, and abdomen, trailing fire wherever she touched. He groaned and ripped her uniform off her shoulders, baring her chest to him. She looked shy.

"I'm smaller than Rangiku-san, I know—"

"I don't care," he breathed, recapturing her lips hungrily. His hands explored her, marveling at her breasts and the muscles in her back. She moaned softly, fingers tugging on his hair, bringing him closer. She left a trail of kisses down his jawline and moved to his neck, sucking lightly and biting the tender flesh on his collarbone. He gasped, suddenly completely aware of her body, her presence, and the very essence of her being. She moved to his ear and licked its side before beginning to nibble on his earlobe. He moved his own lips to her neck and tried the same things she did, and was rewarded by her small gasps and heavier breathing. He slipped his hands under the waistband of her pants, cupping her buttocks. She rose higher onto her knees, deepening her kiss. He tugged on her pants and they fell from her body, pooling at her knees. She pulled away and watched him admire her. She wore nothing but her lacy black underwear with small white ribbons latticed up the sides. Her creamy skin was flawless and seemed to glow in the moonlight showing in from her window. He held her close.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered to her. She giggled.

"Thank you, now…" she tackled him, pinning him to the floor playfully, "Let's see what you've got, _taicho_," she whispered seductively in his ear, brushing her hand lightly over his groin, extracting a groan from his lips. She bit her lower lip and removed his pants, boxers and all, leaving him completely exposed. He blushed when her eyes widened as they took in the sight of his erection. She noticed and her expression softened. She stroked his member tenderly before lowering her lips to kiss the base. He hissed, throwing his head back. She smiled and trailed kisses all the way to his tip, before taking him into her mouth. His eyes widened, pleasure shooting sharply into his stomach. He moaned loudly and she began bobbing her head up and down his member slowly. He felt himself swell within her mouth and she removed herself, grinning triumphantly. He growled and rolled her over so she was on her back. She yelped in surprise as he pinned her arms over her head. He kissed her lips and made his way down, trailing kisses down her neck and nuzzling her breasts, licking the valley between them. He captured her nipple in his mouth sucking and rolling it between his teeth. She hissed and he smiled at her, moving to the next breast and then continuing his journey downward. He'd arrived at her hips and grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth and tugged them down to her toned thighs, using his hand to remove them from there. She shivered with anticipation when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh before moving to her womanhood. He looked to her one more time before flicking his tongue out to taste her. She tasted of sake and fruit and the special Ceylon-mango tea she drank all day in her office. He smiled, plunging his tongue into her, craving her essence. He lapped at her and she moaned loudly, grabbing his hair again. He smiled as she wriggled with pleasure under his ministrations. He removed his lips from her and stroked her opening with his fingers before pushing one into her. She gasped and he began pumping one finger in and out of her before inserting a second and then a third. She screeched and he felt her tighten around his fingers. He removed them and placed himself over her.

"Karin…"

"I'll guide you," she panted, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance. He looked to her again and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He thrust into her and she gasped. He groaned, suddenly feeling as if their souls had melted and become one. He could feel her in a way he had never felt anyone before. He waited, feeling her become accustomed to him inside her before pressing forward, slowly and gently rocking his hips, his carnal instincts taking over. She moaned louder as he plunged deeper. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts, pushing him farther into her. She rolled them over and rode him. Her hips rolled on him for a few minutes before she began moving up and down on his rod. Her breasts bounced with her and he placed his hands on her hips, bucking his hips to meet her coming down. He felt himself swell again and rolled her over again. She yelped and wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing them closer. He thrusts were fast, deep, and erratic and he felt heat building in his stomach. He moans grew louder and more frequent until finally, she tightened around him. He felt himself release into her, the heat becoming pleasure. She threw her head back and arched into him, plunging him deeper into her. They both shared their climax and finally relaxed, limbs tangled so they couldn't distinguish what belonged to who. He pulled out of her and rolled to lie on his side beside her. She smiled at him, her glossy black hair tangled and dampened with sweat.

"You're a good student. No wonder they called you the prodigy," she teased, reaching over to kiss him. He smirked and responded in kind, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and Karin snuggled into his chest. HIS Karin.

"Toshiro, my Toshiro," she whispered, brushing the damp hair from his face and kissing him again. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually they moved to her bedroll, pulled the blankets over them, and fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8 The Proposal

They'd made it official the next day. No one was really surprised, and, to Karin's relief, Hisagi-taicho was not too sulky about it, or at least didn't take it out on her. On their 5 year anniversary, Toshiro showed appeared in her office, having apparently used flash step. This, which would've caused her to jump and squeal when she was younger, left her completely unfazed.

"You're early," she said, without looking up at him. He sat on the corner of her desk and started looking over her finished paperwork.

"I wish you were my lieutenant sometimes. I love her, but her paperwork is nowhere _near_ as immaculate as yours," he groaned, placing the papers back in the order he found them. She smiled a little bit at that and continued with her work. Finally, he placed his index finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hisagi is lucky to have you, but you've done enough for the night. Let's go," he commanded. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even _close_ to finished, Shiro-kun. I'll see you at your place when I'm done, like I always do," she said, turning back to her work. He jumped off her desk and held her from behind instead, nuzzling her neck.

"Do you know what today is?" he murmured huskily in her ear before beginning to nibble on her earlobe. She shivered.

"Uh-um…m-May 17?" she said, starting to feel like she was supposed to remember something. He'd moved to her neck now and her calligraphy brush hovered precariously over her immaculate paperwork. He murmured into her skin and had risen to her jawline, peppering it with light, feathery kisses that drove her mad. His breath was cool, like it always was, tantalizing her senses with the scent of spearmint and winter.

"It's our 5th anniversary," he reminded her, chuckling as he felt her go rigid.

"Oh my gods, I totally forgot," she breathed, feeling like the worst girlfriend on the face of the planet. She was also shaking with anticipation, feeling the need for him rise within her as he continued to trail kisses up and down her body. Finally she shoved her brush into its inkpot and spun so fast her lover ended up with his head in her lap and she leaned down to feast upon his lips greedily. He smiled into her lips, reaching his hands up to hold her face to his. They broke for air and he took the chance to sit up and pull her into his lap. She straddled him and they continued where they left off, lips mashed together passionately, hands roaming over each other. She started moving to his ear, down his jawline, and to his neck, sucking on the tender flesh and biting down on the tendon where his neck met his shoulder, rolling it lightly in her teeth. Toshiro groaned loudly. She knew how carzy this drove him, shooting pain and pleasure through his body. He couldn't take it. He swiped her desk clean, sending papers and ink flying and pushed her down onto it. She yelped and watched her paperwork in dismay.

"Hey—"

"I'll fix it later," he growled and started expertly undoing her obi, as he had many times over the past 5 years. She protested as he moved to her breast wrap.

"Toshiro! Hisagi-taicho—he might come back—"

"I told Matsumoto to keep him busy tonight. He's not coming back tonight," he grumbled, moving to her pants. While Karin processed everything, he got her completely naked and started kneading and sucking on her breasts. This brought her from her reverie and woke her carnal side.

"Oh no, you don't," she growled playfully, pushing him back, and starting to undress him. Her fingers moved quickly and habitually, sliding his captains' jacket and obi off him with one fell swoop of her hands, sliding under it and down his arms, trailing clothing behind them. He practically ripped his own pants off in order to get back to his love, enjoying the feeling of her creamy skin beneath his hands. She hitched a leg over his hip and he started stroking her thigh and cheek while his lips roamed ever lower. He suddenly became fascinated with her flat stomach, showering it with kisses as he inserted a finger into her. She gasped and bucked into his hand, and he bit the lower skin of her bellybutton. She was gasping and whimpering with desire now, and he moved to her lower lips, teasing her clit with his tongue and adding another finger. She bucked her hips again and moaned loudly. After a few strokes, he inserted a third and removed his fingers before she could climax. He didn't want to wait for her to please and tease him this time, there was no need. He wanted to meld with his Karin now. He hovered over her wet entrance and pulled her towards him by her hips, thrusting into her without a warning. Earning himself a soft scream and then a pleased moan, he began to pump in and out of her, travelling ever deeper into the body that he'd memorized over their years together. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, nails digging into his shoulders and raking across his back, bringing his face down to hers and devoured his lips. He responded eagerly to her, quickening his pace. She yelped as he rammed into her, feeling climax building. She hissed and removed herself, rolling over. He grinned and entered her again, holding her hips and using them to pump in and out of her. She arched he back and threw her head back, panting rapidly now. Their movement continued as his hands snaked up her slim waist to squeeze her breasts, extracting a hiss of pleasure from between her teeth. He felt his member throb and her walls contracted around him and their souls melded, enjoying their shared release with animalistic glee. When it was done, she slumped forward, he butt in the air until her removed himself from her and rolled over to lie next to her on the low desk.

"Office sex. Why didn't we think of this before?" she panted, laughing. He joined her, chuckling low in his chest.

"Don't know. But I figured it would be the best way to get you to stop your work and pay attention to me. I want to show you something," he said, kissing her behind her ear. She sat bolt upright.

"Ah! My paperwork!"

"I'll pick it up in a second while you get dressed. Then you're coming with me, young lady," he said, reaching over her bare form to collect the paperwork beside her. She got up and started putting her clothes back on, before joining him and cleaning and restoring her desk to its former organized glory. Once Toshiro was dressed, he took her hand and flash stepped out of the office, bringing them to a wild patch of cherry blossom trees in full bloom outside the Rukon district. She gasped, admiring the full blooms and falling petals. The sun was setting, casting an extremely romantic mood over the natural garden.

"Toshiro, it's…beautiful," she breathed, overwhelmed by the sheer natural beauty of the swath of trees. She turned to him and he was muttering some sort of kido spell under his breath before breathing into his hands, as if whispering to something he held captive between them. She touched his shoulder and he turned, presenting her with a ring of twigs and a single sakura flower at the peak of it, encased in ice. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she looked up at her boyfriend in awe.

"Karin Kurosaki," he whispered, leaning his forehead forward to touch hers. She just stared into those turquoise orbs that had stolen her heart all those years ago.

"Y-yes, my love?" she asked softly, mesmerized by him.

"Will you become my life and soul partner for the rest of time?" he asked her, barely audible, even from her close proximity to him. She smiled and covered her mouth, nodding vigorously and repressing and sob of joy.

"Yes, yes, of course," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and crushing her lips against his, inhaling his minty scent. She loved him; she wanted to stay like this forever. He pulled back and slipped the ring onto her finger and they sat upon the grass, huddled close and intimately, and watched the sun set behind the sakura trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Karin sat patiently while Rukia, Rangiku, and Yuzu, her very pregnant maid of honor, fussed over her. Toshiro, with his huge savings, had spared no expense on their wedding day. Isshin had also contributed a hefty amount of money to make this one of the most lavish weddings in Seireitei. Yuzu and Rukia helped her with the white kimono, standing quite still as they wrapped the red sash around her waist, signifying joy, followed by a thinner, purple sash, for wealth. The dress was tied off with a green ribbon, for eternal life and fertility. Rangiku was up next, oiling her pitch black hair, and starting to start the elaborate up-do that was custom in Japan.

"You know, they say black signifies the mysterious power of women. It's said to be evil as well as alluring and sensual," she babbled, coming and pulling Karin's hair into some sort of extravagant bun on the top of her head before adding several different hair ornaments. Rukia came back with the makeup kit, muttering about how it wasn't custom for women to wear such light amounts of makeup of their wedding day. Karin was silent, trying to quell the nervousness in her stomach. She wasn't getting cold feet or having second thoughts, she was just nervous about walking down that aisle and doing her best not to trip and fall on her face. The thought made her feel queasy. She watched as Rukia, Rangiku, and Yuzu got dressed and ready for the ceremony, taking several hours between the bride and her 3 bridesmaids. Yuzu nudged her with her elbow.

"Not getting cold feet are ya?" she joked. Karin grimaced.

"Of course not, I just don't feel good…what if I trip and fall flat on my face and humiliate myself?" she mused, he stomach knotting again. Yuzu shook her head.

"You'll be _fiiiine_ nothing to worry about," she assured her, before inhaling sharply and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Oooh, ow, he's going to have a killer kick when he becomes a Soul Reaper," she said breathlessly, continuing to massage her abdomen. That made Karin smile and she placed a hand on Yuzu's belly, feeling her unborn nephew kick her hand. Suddenly Karin's stomach jolted and she rushed to the bathroom, emptying her meager breakfast into the toilet. Thankfully, she had managed not to mess up her dress or her makeup, but she decided that she wasn't going to eat much until today was over. She exited the bathroom and Yuzu immediately felt her forehead and prodded her breasts.

"I knew it," she muttered, smiling. Rukia and Rangiku looked to the two sisters, who were now beginning to bicker.

"Hey, what gives?! You can't just go around poking my boobs," Karin protested. Yuzu was smiling smugly.

"I thought they looked bigger when we were dressing you, but I thought I might have been imagining it."

"Still! Even if I'm your sister, I have boundaries you know! No poking boobies!"

"Just wanted to confirm that you are pregnant," Yuzu finished, rendering Karin speechless.

"I'm…_what_?" she asked unbelievingly.

"You, dearest sister, are in your first trimester of your pregnancy. In other words, you are housing a small fetus within your body," Yuzu replied.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Rukia and Rangiku exclaimed. They ran forward to embrace a stunned Karin.

"Well…that explains a lot," she said finally. Yuzu giggled.

"Well, it's almost show time, tell Toshiro at the reception, but for now, gulp down some water and let's get this wedding started!" Rangiku exclaimed, clearly ready to party. They made their finishing touches while Karin chewed up some pills to help with the nausea, gulped down some water, and popped a few mints in her mouth. Finally, they were ushered out of the dressing room and into their places at the mouth of the temple. Her father was crying happily, murmuring to her dead mother about how beautiful she was and how proud he was of their daughter. Karin rolled her eyes with a smile and took his arm, waiting ask Yuzu and Kira walked down the aisle, followed by Ichigo and Rukia, then Rangiku and Hisagi-taicho. Kira took his place as Toshiro's best man beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling. Finally, Karin took a deep breath and looked to her father.

"Dad, promise to catch me if I fall?"

"Of course," he assured her before walking her down the aisle to her future husband. He handed her to Toshiro, who was dressed in a slimming, black, masculine kimono, a green sash over his shoulder and Hyorinmaru strapped ceremonially to his hip. She smiled at him as they joined hands and stood before Genriyusai Yamamoto, who performed the marriage rights in Seireitei. They said their vows and promised themselves to each other, sealing their commitment with a kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled and Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya led the way to the reception. They sat at the wedding table at the head of the room and Karin leaned over to her new husband.

"Shiro-kun…I'm pregnant," she whispered. His blue eyes widened.

"When?"

"This morning. Or at least, according to Yuzu, I am," she said, blushing. He turned to her, beaming.

"I love you, Karin Hitsugaya," he breathed. She smiled and brought his face to meet hers.

"I love you too, Toshiro Hitsugaya," she answered, pressing her lips to his.


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro lay in bed with his wife, who was sleepily nursing their newborn daughter. He beamed proudly, excited to start his life as a father. He reached over to stroke the tuft of black hair on his daughter's head.

"Mizusei," he cooed. The child nuzzled closer to her mother and Karin smiled.

"She's beautiful," she said softly, cradling the newborn. She was so tiny…

Their daughter, Mizusei, opened her eyes to look up at her mother. Karin smiled fondly, gazing into the eyes she'd inherited from her father.

"We're going to have a hard time keeping the men of Seireitei away from her when she's older," Karin joked. Toshiro laughed.

"Well, that's still a long way off. Especially if she inherited our uncanny prodigy gene, which she probably did," he said. He leaned forward to kiss his wife.

"I love you," she whispered. He grinned and laughed.

"We're parents!" he exclaimed quietly. She laughed. He was so excited for this. She was happy he was so eager to start parenthood. The pregnancy had carried its ups and downs for Karin. Yuzu had said she was unusually hormonal, which made her quite unreasonable at times. She and Toshiro had fought many times over whether they should have the baby now, but he always ended up talking her off the edge and when the day of delivery came around, Karin was ready and excited. They were alone for a few hours and then Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Kira, and Isshin showed up at their house. Yuzu and Rukia immediately swarmed Karin and Mizusei, cooing about how beautiful she was. She had Karin's hair, but Toshiro's face and eyes. Isshin spent most of the time crying and calling to his dead wife and Ichigo and Kira congratulated Toshiro on his beautiful daughter. Rukia was pregnant once again, allegedly with a girl, but she was still a little early on in the pregnancy to be able to tell.

"I have a gut feeling," she would say. Her and Ichigo's son, Mikoto, was entering the academy this month, they were extremely proud of him. Yuzu's son, Seiryoku, was going on a year old and thoroughly enjoyed kicking his strong legs, just as his mother had predicted. After a few hours, their relatives left and Rangiku entered with Shuuhei, who had hooked up with Rangiku at Toshiro and Karin's wedding. Rangiku was now entering her second trimester and she and Shuuhei were happily engaged. Rangiku immediately rushed to Karin and embraced her.

"Kaaaaariiiiin-chaaaaan! Congratulations!" she squealed before being hushed by an irritated Toshiro. Even though she was like an older sister to Toshiro, she never failed to bring out that tick in his temple. Shuuhei mumbled his congratulatory praise and Toshiro nodded to him in acknowledgement, his eyes glued to his sleeping Mizusei.

"How was the labor?" asked Rangiku nervously. Karin groaned.

"Awful. Unohana-taicho and Isane-san did their best to ease the pain, but in Unohana-taicho's words 'they couldn't do much more because my hips were just not made for birthing.'"

Rangiku laughed. "Well, I guess I'm in luck with these," she said, patting her hips. Karin eyed them enviously.

"You'll be fine. How's your pregnancy going?"

"Absolutely AWFUL. He never stops kicking, I'm missing out on my beauty sleep, I eat all the time, I can't drink, AND my breasts are swelling. Honestly, how much bigger do they need to get!?" she complained, prodding her bosom. Shuuhei blushed, staring at his fiance's unnaturally large breasts. Toshiro stifled a laugh.

"Well, my swelling mammary glands were Shiro-kun's saving grace during the last 5 months," she teased. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and she winked at him.

"Ugh, you're daughter's so beautifuuuuul! You two are so lucky," Rangiku gushed. Karin looked from her ceremonial sister-in-law to her captain and back again.

"Oh please, your son is going to be drop dead gorgeous and then you won't think Mizusei is as pretty," she teased. Rangiku thought about it, staring at Shuuhei and then beaming.

"I suppose you're right," she said. Karin laughed and then yawned, he mouth stretching into a large pink O.

"Ok, my wife just birthed a child and she's tired. Time to go," Toshiro said, pushing himself up and ushering the couple out of their house. When he came back to the bed, Karin was fast asleep and Mizusei was curled up in the hollow of her mother's belly. Toshiro smiled proudly and came back to spoon beside his wife.

Mizusei grew up all too quickly. And though both were extremely stubborn and Toshiro was pretty strict with his squad, Mizusei was his soft spot. He was never harsh with her and always made time to play. Karin started performing as much of her lieutenant duties as possible at home and often did paperwork into the late hours of the night, as raising Mizusei was a full time job up until she was 11. But even after, Karin always made time. Isshin often came over to spoil his beautiful granddaughter, and she was spoiled by almost everyone in Squads 9 and 10, as no one could say no to her large, blue eyes. Ukitake was especially fond of her, coming over to the house often to shower Mizusei with candy and snacks, much to Toshiro's dismay.

"Toshiro-taicho, ever since you grew up, I've had no one to spoil!" he would exclaim when he and Kyoroku would come over with more sweets and toys. Toshiro would cross his arms and close his eyes and the tick in his temple would flare up again.

"You didn't spoil me, you insulted me," he would state in return and Ukitake would laugh and wave it off.

But Mizusei's favorite visitors were Uncle Urahara and Auntie Yuroichi. Yuroichi would always have a new martial arts trick for her to practice and Urahara would present her with some foreign, colorful object that he'd just invented and wanted her to try out. These always made Karin nervous, because he would never explain the gee-gad to her, and it would often end up exploding in the house, to Mizusei's enjoyment.

The Kurosaki family had become quite extensive, and the three siblings and their partners and children would get together for "family dinner", as Grandpa Isshin called it, once a month. Toshiro often invited Rangiku, Shuuhei, and their son, Dansei, to these. Dansei and Mizusei, being about the same age, played together often and Rangiku was convinced they would get married one day.

"One day we'll be REAL in-laws!" she would gush to Karin often, who would smile.

When Karin turned 15, she was sent off to the Academy, where she excelled in everything, becoming a child prodigy just like both her parents. They saw her less often, about twice a month, once for family dinners, and another whenever she could get some time off. She was said to be the next child captain, like her legendary father. Toshiro and Karin started talking about more kids when Mizusei left home, and eventually, Karin had twins, a boy and a girl. But she declared that they were her last to Toshiro after several home visits from Unohana-taicho to mend broken ribs and a cracked pelvis from the twins kicking and moving around within her. The girl, Hisakata, had Toshiro's hair and Karin's eyes, inheriting the feminine softness from her mother and her sharply angled cheekbones and eyes from her father, creating a striking look. The boy, Nichirin, ended up with bright orange hair like Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes, his face was softly angled like Karin's. The twins were complete opposites, and were much harder to raise, requiring a firmer hand from both Karin and Toshiro. But despite their naughty antics and pranking of the captains of Seireitei, they were adored and no one (besides their parents) could say no to them or stay mad at them for too long. When they left for school, Karin went back to work in her lieutenants' office in Squat 9. It had been 31 years since she and Toshiro had gotten married and they were both extremely happy with this life they led. They were proud of Mizusei, who did end up marrying Dansei, and entered Squad 1 as the fifth seat straight out of the academy. Hisakata graduated with flying colors and joined Squad 13, finding that although she was a natural when it came to battle, she wasn't always too keen to jump in and liked to strategize first. Nichirin, in contrast, reminded his parents of his uncle Ichigo and Renji and joined Squad 11. It was a good fit as he failed when it came to kido, but was extremely talented when it came to swordplay. He had achieved his powerful power-type shikai before anyone else in his class, even his sister. Both climbed the ranks quickly and won the hearts of their squad members and captains. Karin and Toshiro continued to age, albeit extremely slowly, and were proud of their accomplishments and the accomplishments of their children.


	11. Chapter 11

In the recent years, the Soul Reapers had split and began a civil war, fighting over who would take Yamamoto-sutaicho's place, as he had fallen in the last war. Anarchy ruled Soul Society. Battles broke out everywhere, brother against brother, squad against squad. Komomura, Shuuhei, and Toshiro led one side while Zaraki and Mayuri backed another. Toshiro and Karin remained a strong unit, fighting bravely and bringing hope to those who had started to lose faith in their cause, even when they themselves began to lose faith. Their son, Nichirin, had been labeled a traitor when he refused to fight against his siblings and parents. Squad 11 had performed a brutal execution and had delivered the mangled and mutilated corpse to the Hitsugaya home, where the entire family had been staying. Karin mourned silently, her grief beyond tears, and Toshiro often cried angrily to the heavens, cursing Zaraki and swearing he would exact vengeance. Mizusei was heartbroken, but had now moved to acting lieutenant of Squad 1, which left her little time to mourn; instead she drowned in paperwork, which effectively kept her distracted. Hisakata, however, just seemed broken. She cried until she couldn't anymore and then just bore her pain in miserable silence. A piece of her soul had been stripped from her. For months, she went through a phase much like Karin had when Ichigo had "died", but started dyeing her beautiful, long snowy hair orange rather than cutting it all off. Eventually, when the dye had washed out and her mother begged her not to dye it again, she found every man who cooperated in the murder of her brother, created a strategic map, hunted each one down, and killed them stealthily. All except Ikkaku, who had beaten her within an inch of her life. She resided in one of Squad 4's medical rooms now, in a coma. Her mother often went to read to her whenever she had time. Before the death of their son, Toshiro and Karin had decided to remain neutral, along with Squads 3, 4, 8, and 13. But once Kenpachi had brutally murdered their only son and rattled the Hitsugaya household to its roots, Toshiro and Karin joined the war. Their battles had become legends, fire and ice dominating the battlefields that they fought upon. One day, their Squads 9 and 10 faced off with squad 12 and some Rukon soldiers, along with Mayuri's artificial fighting machines that had been developed early on in the war. Toshiro and his wife were once again making history, chopping down soldiers and soldiers faster than they could be replaced. Suddenly, Mayuri Kurosutchi glided onto the field in his usual carefree manner with a new wave of recruits. Although Squad 9 and 10 were outnumbered, they fought on fiercely. But most of Toshiro's forces were overtaken, drowning in the regenerative artificial soldiers. Karin sliced one down with her flaming zanpakuto and turned to Toshiro, blood and manufactured bodily fluids matting her hair and smeared across her face.

"Toshiro, we should retreat! We're drowning in them, we need reinforcements," she yelled to him. He clenched his jaw stubbornly, but he knew she was right. There was no way they could win this. Not with so many wounded and dead, depleting their forces. He nodded back to her.

"Order the retreat," he called back to her, creating a wall of ice to hold the enemy off and buy some time for their squads.

"Retreat! Retreat, Squad 9! Retreat and regrou—"

Her command was cut off with her cry of pain. Alarmed, Toshiro turned to see one of the bio soldiers his wife had cut down had stabbed her through the abdomen with its blade. Karin's eyes were wide and she turned, thrusting her bade through it again and sliding off the blade. Everything slowed down for Toshiro, who rushed forward to catch her as she stumbled and fell, staring at her hand, coated with her own blood disbelievingly. The poison that coated the blade shed been stabbed with sent pain lancing through her body, but the shock of being stabbed rendered her unable to cry out or react. Toshiro held her in his arms, crying out for help desperately, and tears streamed down his face onto hers.

"Someone call Squad 4 or anyone with healing Kido," he screamed desperately, trying to stop his wife's life from leaking out of her. The sunlight was fading behind him and he stroked her face, smearing more grime onto it.

"Stay with me Karin, Stay with me! Help is coming," he assured her, his hands trembling. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, feel his soft, white hair, just one last time.

Karin shuddered, the pain fading as he pressed his hands over the stab wound in her belly, desperate to stop the bleeding. She heard him sob, knowing he couldn't save her, but continued to try anyways.

"The time has come Shiro-kun," she whispered, a sad smile gracing her lips. She coughed wetly and blood dribbled out in small streams from the corners of her lips. He shook his head, body wracked with suppressed sobs.

"Let me come with you," he begged, holding her tight. She shook her head weakly.

"No, you can't come with me."

"Then stay. Karin, please stay," he replied, pressing his hands harder against her wound, causing the blood to bubble up between his fingers. He cried out in despair and she shivered as the cold fingers of death clawed at her being.

"I wish…I c-could," she stammered, the burning that had engulfed her being only moments ago fading to a dull ache, fading along with the rest of her body's functions. She couldn't feel her feet. Her time was coming, all too soon. She hoped she had time to tell him everything.

"I'd stay if I could, but the universe won't let me. Please…be good and…don't forget me," she whispered, barely able to control her voice. "I'll be right here forever," she assured her life and soul partner, mustering the strength to reach out to touch his face. She brushed his soft bangs from his face with trembling hands. Toshiro sobbed again and pressed her hand to his face, placing a tender, longing kiss against her palm. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her numb lips. She shivered and blinked a few more times before breathing her last ragged breath before she ceased breathing altogether. Karin's dark eyes stared blankly into his, the light fading from them. A single tear slid from her eye, the only sign of her sorrow that it had been too late…she couldn't even feel the last kiss they shared.

* * *

**Author's note: hey guys! i know the last chapter was nice and fluffy. unfortunately, i wrote part of this chapter before i even started the story and forgot that squad 11 is the enemy while writing the last chapter. so, if it was tragic before, it's definitely tragic now...sorry about that, but i enjoyed writing this (as awful as that sounds) and i hope you enjoy it. also, Karin's death was inspire by The Goodbye song from Smash's new musical Hitlist. Go check it out! :)**


	12. The End

Once Karin had died, Toshiro became extremely angry and destructive, taking down entire legions on his own. He'd become a great asset to the war, but his family deemed him unstable and often avoided him. The day after Karin died, Hisakata woke from her coma screaming for her mother. She was placed under psychiatric evaluation and eventually was declared stable and released. She and her father found comfort in each other, having lost so much. Mizusei became pregnant and decided that she had had enough of being a Soul Reaper and became a full time mother while her husband, Dansei, went out and fought Hollows, and monsters, and wars as a Soul Reaper. Her aunts and uncles believed that she had lost so much of her immediate family to the business of Soul Reaping and her Soul Reaper duties had prevented her from mourning her losses properly. They suspected that she had become to resent being a Soul Reaper and decided it was better to quit altogether. After his amazing shows of power and feats of courage, Toshiro was unanimously nominated to become the Squad 1's Captain, a position which he accepted, handing Squad 10 over to Rangiku. With the workload of sutaicho, he hoped to drown his sorrows in work, reading reports, doing more paperwork, reporting to the Soul King, and keeping the 13 Squads in line at all times. He excelled in his new position, but no longer finding any joy in being a Soul Reaper. His sorrow aged him faster than ever, and within a few hundred years, he had the appearance of a healthy, 50-year-old man. He saw no one except for the Captains when he called captains meetings and his 2 remaining children, Mizusei and Hisakata. Sometimes Mizusei would bring her daughter, but eventually stopped as she looked exactly like Karin and often caused him more sorrow than joy. Ichigo had died fighting the War and Rukia had followed him soon after. Yuzu had 5 children, who were now fatherless, as Kira went on a mission to the World of the Living and never returned. Isshin helped her get the youngest two to the Academy and then died peacefully in his sleep, leaving Yuzu behind yet again. She sometimes came to have tea with Toshiro, which he sometimes enjoyed because despite losing everyone, she endured and was happy. But she too caused his heart to ache, reminding him of his late wife. Hisakata would often visit him at his office and read while he did paperwork, just finding comfort in the presence of another partial soul. She had been reassigned to the Stealth Force, becoming the third seat of Squad 2, where her talent for strategy was welcomed and her lack of communication and talent for sneaking around silently were welcomed. But she found herself with a lot of spare time and no one except her father to spend it with. For two thousand years, Toshiro was the Head Captain on the 13 Guard Squads, but he too eventually passed in his sleep, leaving his 2 children behind to join his wife and his son in the world beyond.

* * *

When Toshiro's consciousness returned and he was aware of Karin's consciousness embracing his, his lost son, Nichirn's consciousness was close by as well.

_Karin?_

_Toshiro, my love. I've waited a long time for you._

He felt his heart fill with joy and passion that he had thought been lost long ago, but just the touch of his life's partner's soul made it as if he was young and in love again. He laughed with joy, but instead of his laughter, he heard wind and rustling branches.

_Wha—_

_Pull away from yourself for a moment watashi no ai. See what we have become. _

Toshiro withdrew and looked outside himself. He wept at what he saw. They were on the hill where he had proposed to her, 2 sakura trees intertwined embracing and twisting together, leaving no evidence that they were separate except for a small gap at the base of the trunks where the roots met the ground. The older tree had one blossom encased in ice, a small detail, but obvious to him all the same. Nichirin was a clump of yellow water lilies resting in a small, pristine pond not too far away, sending his welcome to his father. Toshiro returned to Karin's embrace.

_You're beautiful._

_I am beautiful because you made me beautiful._

_I want to stay like this forever._

_We will, watashi no ai, we will…_

With that, they fell asleep, wrapped in their eternal embrace, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their family.

The End


End file.
